


Fungus (ART)

by BButtercup



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Hurt Kirk, Tarsus IV, Young Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BButtercup/pseuds/BButtercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young James Kirk during the famine on Tarsus IV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fungus (ART)




End file.
